Storage devices in disk form, such as CD's and DVD's, allow storage of an enormous amount of information ranging from computer programs to audio and visual media. These devices contain optical surfaces through which laser beams reflect and are converted into data signals. The optical surfaces are sensitive, and small scratches, dust, or fingerprints can render them unreadable by laser beams, thereby adversely affecting the playback performance. Improper storage is frequently the cause of such damage to these devices.
The necessity of protecting and storing digital memory devices in disk form has been previously addressed using protective enclosures commonly known as jewel cases. However, jewel cases have several drawbacks: They often consist of several pieces and commonly utilize a hinge to open the case. The hinge frequently fails after repeated or vigorous use, or if the case is dropped, and the pieces separate freely. Moreover, jewel cases do not quickly and conveniently open for placement of the disk to and from the case. Additionally, jewel cases and most other similar devices are relatively thick when measured from front side to back side, and thus take up a large amount of space when multiple cases are stored next to each other. This decreases the ability to conveniently store and transport media.
In order to overcome the abovementioned difficulties, CD's, DVD's and similar devices are commonly put in paper fiber, or synthetic envelopes. The advanced materials used in these cases, and the plastic coating placed over the surface of the optical disks protect them from exposure to dust and minor surface disturbances. However, this approach has also has a variety of shortcomings. Most notably, non-rigid storage containers fail to prevent the disks from being severely scratched, broken, bent, chipped or otherwise damaged by accidents or inadvertent abusive handling. This type of damage frequently makes disks unreadable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,186 (Cerda-Vilaplana and Cerda-Torres) discloses a box-shaped disk case comprising a push-button elastic part with elastically deformable lateral branches arranged in one of its covers whereby the top end thereof consists of a peripheral protuberance enabling a disc to fit into the case by means of a central opening. This patent does not provide for easy accessibility of the disks from the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,626 (Lew and Dewhurst) discloses storage cradle system for compact discs comprising a series of storage cradles rotatably mounted in parallel in a housing. Each cradle consists of a base having outwardly angled vertically upstanding sidewalls, a rear wall and a vertical upstanding front wall. Indented tabs are provided on each of said side walls to keep the disc centered when fully inserted into the cradle. This patent does not address the requirement of safe storage and transportation of the disks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,176 (Farrar, Fraser, and Pijanowski) discloses an apparatus comprising: a base portion; inwardly extending radial arms resiliently cantilevered from the base portion; disk-engaging means at the inner ends of the arms for releasably engaging the central hole of a disk and supporting the center of the disk away from the base portion. Each arm has first pivot means in the region where the arm joins the base portion and second pivot means radially inward thereof. Due to the presence of the second pivot means, the periphery of the base portion also tends to rise when the disk-engaging means is depressed to help in ejecting the disk. This patent also does not provide for quick and easy accessibility to the stored disk.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,026 (Chung) discusses a housing device for compact disks. The housing device includes stackable and bookbindable CD trays, each of which has clip pegs with a hole defined at a center portion of each CD tray. A compact disc can be released by pushing a non-data portion thereof through a release opening defined adjoining the hole in each CD tray. Though providing easy accessibility, disks stored in the manner disclosed in the patent are not protected from wear and tear and cannot be transported safely.
In light of these devices and their limitations, there is a need for a storage device for CDs, DVDs and similar devices which is rigid, thin, and allows users to easily access the disk without having to endure to process of removing or placing it. It is additionally important that the storage device prevents damage to the optical readable/recordable surface. Moreover, it is also desirable that the storage device allows long-term storage and convenient shipment of disks. Furthermore, there is a need to provide opportunity to manufacturers and retailers of disks to display a label or include information, such as instructions or other informative material, in the storage device.